


Drinks On Saturday

by holtehyde



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bonolenov isn’t mentioned but I promise he’s there, Can you tell who my favorites are?, Drinking Games, F/M, Franklin watches soap operas !, Gen, I only rated this mature because of the amount of drinking in it! It’s pretty tame otherwise!, Kinda domestic hisoillu, M/M, Multi, Spin the Bottle, Uvogin kisses everyone, phantom troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtehyde/pseuds/holtehyde
Summary: The Phantom Troupe crashes Hisoka’s apartment, drinks and shenanigans follow.{Major edits as of 9-22-2020}
Relationships: Feitan/Machi, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Drinks On Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! This took me a while to finish due to writers block but here it is :D

Machi and Feitan strolled into Hisoka’s unlocked apartment not bothering to knock. Upon spotting Phinks sprawled out on the blanket covered couch Machi called out to him. “Hey could you grab us some beers?”

Phinks rolled his eyes and laughed back at her “Why not ask your boyfriend?” He nodded his head towards Feitan who had already started heading further into the house. He was very likely headed towards the alcohol stash in the bathroom.

Machi pulled Feitan back to her with her nen threads and shot back at Phinks. “Because I want him near me and you’re being a lazy asshole.” She stuck her tongue out and crashed on the couch pulling Feitan down next to her.

Phinks got up from his seat, tossing Machi’s legs off his lap. “Alright alright” he walked off into the hallway heading towards the stash.

“Do you think he’ll find the right tile this time?” Feitan asked Machi quietly.

“Not a chance,” Machi laughed. She pulled a few blankets from the back of the couch down onto herself and bundled up. It wasn’t cold outside but Hisoka and Illumi kept their apartment at unbearable temperatures. “I’ll never understand why they keep it so cold in here” Machi groaned, tugging Feitan and the blankets closer.

“Beats me” Phinks replied, tossing a beer to Machi’s bundled up form. He plopped down on the other side of the couch from Machi and Feitan and checked the clock above the television.

“When do you think the rest of ‘em are getting here?”

“Soon” Feitan replied, taking a beer from Phinks and drinking.

He was right, within the next half hour the remaining members of the troupe had filed into the apartment. They all sat down with their own drinks. Pakunoda had taken some of the expensive wine off Illumi’s wine rack without hesitation. You truly have to respect the woman’s nerve.

“Where are Hisoka and Illumi anyway?” Shalnark voiced his question out loud.

Chrollo looked briefly over to the closed off bedroom door and heard a slamming noise. “I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough”

Machi faked a gag in response. Feitan glared at the leader of the spiders, then at the door.

Franklin turned on the tv and leaned back in his seat to watch whatever soap opera was on at the moment. “We’ll just have to wait for them,” he said without taking his focus off the show in front of him.

The Spiders minus Kalluto Zoldyck sit together in Hisoka’s apartment living room. Gathered despite there being no sign of the tenants themselves.

“So why didn’t we bring Kalluto?” Shizuku mumbles to no one in particular.

“With how much we drink over here?” Uvogin laughed “Machi would never let us have the kid here”

Machi didn’t want to admit he was right but he was. Most of them were already on their second or third drink. She rolled her eyes in response and got up from the couch, the bundle of blankets fell on the floor. She walked up to Hisoka’s bedroom door and knocked loudly, “Get out here, both of you. The rest of the troupe is here.” She heard something hit the door on the other side and walked back over to Feitan. He wrapped her blankets back around her once she sat down, shooting a glare at the door.

Half an hour later Illumi and Hisoka walked out of the room, both obviously just showered. Illumi was freshly dressed in some casual clothes meanwhile Hisoka was in only a towel. No one batted an eye at Hisoka’s nudity for the moment.

“Oh so the men of the hour finally showed up” Nobunaga snarked as the two entered the main living space.

Hisoka shot him a look before rolling his eyes. He headed over to grab a bottle of wine and some glasses from the kitchen. For himself and Illumi, of course. “Lumi, my love which wine do you want?” he asked his husband from across the area.

“Whichever” Illumi replied. He quickly added on “One of the reds” from his spot in their massive reclining arm chair.

Hisoka walked back with a bottle of cheap red wine and two large wine glasses. He laid across Illumi’s lap dramatically after he poured their drinks. Taking a sip from his large glass he addressed the group. “So what do we owe the honor?” He glanced over the group as Uvogin chugged a tall can of beer down in seconds.

Chrollo nursed his whiskey and waited to see if someone else would reply first. No one did so he spoke up, “It’s Saturday” he said matter of factly as if that should explain everything.

Illumi looked around blankly, “Oh..”

Hisoka frowned and stood up slowly, grabbing his towel to make sure it didn’t fall off. “I’ll go get dressed.” He kissed Illumi on the forehead and handed him his glass. “Hold this for me please Mimi” he smiled and headed into their bedroom.

He emerged a few minutes later in one of his regular elaborate outfits. He took the glass from Illumi’s grasp. “Thanks love” he laid back across Illumi’s legs and looked around the room to the spiders.

Uvogin got up to grab more alcohol, “Hey anyone else need more booze?” He asked and tallied the group’s responses out loud. “I’ll just grab a beer for everyone. Phinks help me out”

Phinks grumbled but got up to help Uvogin carry their drinks. The two walked out of the room and down the hall, disappearing from sight.

Franklin glanced around the room, trying not to look at Hisoka and Illumi’s display. “Kortopi what are you doing?” He asked noticing the smaller individual with his hands on what seemed to be a movie disc.

“I want this movie” He replied without taking his eyes off the disc. “I’m copying it”

“Hmm alright”

“HEY WHERE’S THE DRINKS!?” Nobunaga yelled out as he finished off the beer in his hand.

“ONE SECOND!” Uvogin yelled back as he and Phinks reappeared in the hall. They moved forward and walked towards the group, their arms loaded with beers.

“Here, catch” Phinks said before chucking a beer at Nobunaga who just barely caught it.

“Thanks” he took a swig.

“So what are we doing today?” Illumi asked the group.

“Yes, what _are_ we doing today?” Hisoka repeated with slight annoyance dripping from his voice like soured honey.

Nobunaga glared at Hisoka but stayed silent, continuing to drink. He was determined not to take the bait this time.

Chrollo cleared his throat and the side conversations in the group quieted. “The plan was actually to stay in today, unless you have anything better in mind?” He raised his eyebrow in a challenge toward Hisoka.

Illumi shot a dark look at Hisoka who only replied with an amused chuckle.

“Works for me” Hisoka grins.

A few drinks later someone had gotten up and pulled out the harder booze and shots were passed around. Hisoka took a shot of vodka while Illumi downed three, Pakunoda was well into her bottle of wine and the coffee table was invisible under the empty beer cans. Needless to say, the lot of them were all at least a little tipsy.

“Hey. Hey!” Uvogin slurred out “Let’s play spin the bottle” he grinned as if this was his best idea yet.

Machi scrunched up her face, “I’d rather not kiss Hisoka”

Hisoka laughed.

Shalnark who wasn’t all that drunk but was very entertained by the situation spoke up “Then just take a shot Machi”

Hisoka grinned deviously “We could make it a game~” He purred.

Machi frowned but resigned to agree.

“Alright. I’ll spin first” Shalnark announced and grabbed Illumi and Hisoka’s empty wine bottle. He set the bottle down in the middle of the room and wound it up to spin. It spun around and around and around until it slowly stopped. Slower and slower it spun and stopped with the neck pointing at Uvogin who grinned.

“Yeah buddy! Come ‘ere!” Uvogin pulled Shalnark over to him. He leaned into Shalnark until he finally closed the gap. A sloppy wet kiss was placed on the tip of the blond’s nose and Uvogin immediately grabbed for the bottle. “My turn!” he boasted as he spun the bottle with reckless abandon.

Shalnark looked at him with minor surprise and sat back down in his seat, taking a drink from his beer.

“Uvo’s sure enthusiastic about this game” Shizuku observed out loud, sipping her drink.

Chrollo chuckled, “Of course he is”

The bottle spun and spun as Uvogin stared at it excitedly. It slowed bit by bit and pointed directly at Nobunaga.

Nobunaga yelled out in surprise just as Uvogin launched himself at his partner. Their lips connected quickly and Uvogin invited Nobunaga to deepen the kiss. Right as he opened his mouth they both heard a few whistles from the rest of the group. Nobunaga pulled back, neck and cheeks flushed a light pink and sat back in his seat.

Nobunaga coughed and cleared his throat. “Who wants to spin next?” he asked the group.

“I’ll do it” Machi reached out to spin the bottle. It spun quickly under the force of her launch and stopped at Hisoka. Her eyes narrowed at him as she looked him in the eyes and took a straight shot of vodka. “Now..” she spun the bottle again, this time having it land on Shizuku.

Shizuku looked at Machi curiously before setting her glasses to the side to kiss Machi’s cheek. “There” she looked around, putting her glasses back on “Who’s next?”

Phinks grabbed the empty bottle and spun it at full force. He silently hoped to himself it wouldn’t land on Hisoka. Of course with his dumb luck, it landed not on Hisoka but on the man next to him. Illumi.

Illumi looked at Phinks with his wide eyes, waiting for him to make a move.

Phinks thought it over and decided kissing Illumi was definitely not worth Hisoka’s wrath. “Yeah no” He took a shot and handed the bottle off to Chrollo.

Chrollo sighed amusedly and spun the bottle. It whirled around and around. It hesitated briefly on Hisoka before moving and landing on Pakunoda. The group as a whole let out a sigh of relief.

Pakunoda moved closer to Chrollo, bringing her hand up to cup his face as they shared a sweet but chaste kiss. They separated slowly, locking eyes.

“Spin again! I dare you” Uvogin laughed at Chrollo waiting for him to take the bait.

Chrollo looked at him and a slight smile graced his features. He spun the bottle again, around and around. It landed on Feitan who looked blankly at Chrollo.

Chrollo placed a light kiss on Feitan’s cheek to avoid the rage of a jealous Machi and handed him the bottle. “Careful” he teased.

Feitan spun the bottle and as it spun it passed Machi twice, three times before finally landing. It landed on Shalnark who smiled. Feitan leaned in to kiss Shalnark lightly on the lips, which he met with a polite grace. Shalnark kisses back before taking the bottle from Feitan. “Here Nobunaga why don’t you spin?” He tossed the bottle to him.

Nobunaga laughed “Yeah yeah sure.” His smile was still on his face as the bottle spun before dropping instantly at the result. “HELL NO I'M NOT KISSING HIM!” The bottle was pointing directly at a grinning Hisoka. Nobunaga grabbed a half full bottle of whiskey and gulped straight from it. He drained much much more than necessary. He threw the empty bottle harshly at Hisoka.

Hisoka caught the bottle with bungee gum before it could slam into his face and handed it off to Illumi. “Lumi why don’t you give it a spin” he grinned.

Illumi took the bottle cautiously and spun it around the circle. As it slowed down it passed quite a few people before landing at Pakunoda’s feet. He looked at her as if waiting for permission before she nodded. Once. Twice. He leaned in to kiss her gently before sitting back in his seat next to Hisoka.

Pakunoda handed the bottle off to Kortopi who handed it off to Franklin.

Franklin spun the bottle with little force. It spun slowly and eventually stopped in front of Phinks. “So?” He inquired as he waited for Phinks to confirm.

Phinks nodded once in his direction.

Franklin got up and kissed Phinks before moving back to his seat moments later.

Uvogin made a grab for the bottle and spun it around. It landed on Chrollo, then Phinks, then Kortopi, then Illumi. He kept spinning and kissing without stopping until he had kissed everyone in the room. He was in his second lip lock with Nobunaga when Phinks grabbed the back of his shirt to drag him away.

“C’mon we need more booze” Phinks drawled as he dragged Uvogin away and down the hall.

Hisoka laughed “well that was eventful” his devious grin spread ear to ear. His eyes trailed down Illumi’s body next to him and he licked his lips.

Machi and Pakunoda shared a look and took a long drink in sync with each other.

Everyone had turned to do their own things once the game was over. They broke up into side conversations and different tasks.

Hisoka used the distraction to his advantage and got up from his spot. He dragged Illumi away into their room, “We’ll be right back” his grin was obvious in his voice.

"Don't" Feitan grumbled from under his pile of blankets as the two left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter @holtehyde ! I also do fic commissions on request so send me a dm if you’re interested :)


End file.
